Written in the Stars
by Tigerzgal279
Summary: A series of drabbles or short singficlets if you prefer about Jemi & Smitchie, two couples that were destined to be, written in the stars.


**Drabble Time.**

**Everyone is doing them so I thought I'll do it too.**

**Pairings: Smitchie & Jemi**

**Okay.**

* * *

**Someone Wake Me Up – The Veronicas (Smitchie)**

It's been a month. One month since we mutually decided to break up. It just got too hard. But I am still convinced that this is all a dream and I'll wake up in his arms. He was my firsts. First kiss. First boyfriend. First time. First love. I'll always love him. We just fell apart, and unfortunately I don't see a reunion in our future. So I'll just sit here wearing his old Connect 3 tour shirt and wait to wake up from the numbness of losing him.

**Into the Night – Santana ft. Chad Kroegen (Jemi)**

Oh god she was beautiful when she danced. Her movement so seamless, so sexy that Joe just couldn't take his eyes off her. Every single person in the room seemed to be transfixed by the brunette as her hips swayed, feet gliding across the floor. Using his peripheral vision Joe could see her ex Cody watching her with a disgusting amount of lust in his eyes, but his attention was snapped back to a dancing Demi when she grabbed his hand,

"Dance with Me"

**All My Loving – The Beatles (Smitchie)**

"I don't want you to go"

"You think I wanna go either Mitch?" Shane asked gathering his weeping girlfriend in his arms.

Mitchie shook her head against his chest.

'But I promise pretty girl, I will write everyday and we will speak on the phone for hours on end just like normal, okay"

"Okay"

With that Shane leaned down and captured her lips, savouring the last time he would taste her cherry lip-gloss for awhile.

**In the Summertime – Thirsty Merc (Jemi)**

Demi had always been a summery person. Maybe it was her extra-happy disposition or her smile that cheers up even the most depressed of people, but the main thing that made her a summery person was her love of summer. She loved the beach; she loved the air she loved the whole feeling of summer, and this summer her boyfriend of a year Joe, was coming home to Texas to meet the family. She wished it could be summer all year round.

**Cry – Mandy Moore (Smitchie)**

She had always known that she cared about him; he had been a really good friend, and someone she could really talk to. But seeing the look of hurt that drenched his beautiful eyes when he found out she had lied crushed her. So now she was wandering around aimlessly attempting to hide. From what she didn't know, until she heard what sounded like a person crying, she ran toward the sound and stopped short when her eyes found the most heart-breakingly beautiful sight she had ever seen: Shane Gray with tears staining his flawless face. Suddenly she felt a pang of something in her heart, she turned away knowing that she was the last person he wanted to see and tried to decipher this knew feeling. Then it hit her: love. Mitchie Torres was in love.

**She's No You – Jesse McCartney (Jemi)**

"God, when is this going to end", a frustrated Joe Jonas said as he entered his girlfriend's tour bus with caution.

"Demi?"

"Do you like her?" the petite Texan asked her boyfriend, looking up at him with sad yet questioning eyes.

"As a friend, yes, but no more than that, I swear, Demi listen to me, you can't buy into to everything they say about us okay? Taylor's a good friend but nothing and no one is ever gonna change the fact that you are my girl and I love you."

"You w-what?"

"I love you"

And with that said, Demi ran at him attacking his face with kisses.

"I love you too"

**Dirty Little Secret – The All-American Rejects (Smitchie)**

With Camper/Counsellor relationships forbidden at Camp Rock, if Shane and Mitchie wanted to be together it had to be a secret. They would act indifferently toward each other most of the time, but whenever they got the chance, they would steal away and have some real Shane and Mitchie time. They couldn't trust to tell even Nate or Caitlyn in fear that it might somehow get around to Tess and her nosy little ears, and then she would tell Brown and then can you say consequences? Shane was so happy that he wanted to scream from the rooftops, but those sorts of actions were going to have to wait until camp was over. So for now Mitchie would just have to be his dirty little secret.

**Afraid – Vanessa Hudgens (Jemi)**

Why I am so stupid? The guy that I am falling for just asked me out, and I turned him away. Why did I do that? Because I'm afraid, that's why. I'm scared that if I let him in he's gonna hurt me. Because that's what Cody did, that's what Tony did, so why should Joe be any different. Because he is different. And somewhere deep inside I know that, I know that he wouldn't try to hurt me, that boy couldn't hurt a fly. But my insecurity and intense fear of getting my heartbroken again is stopping me from acting upon my feelings. Why am I so afraid?

**Teardrops On My Guitar – Taylor Swift (Smitchie)**

Here he comes. My best friend. Shane Gray. Yes THE Shane Gray. He is also the guy I'm in love with, but he is dating Tess. He's in love with Tess and that is killing me. Every time he talks about how perfect she is or how he's finally got it right, it pains. To know that every single thing I feel for him, he feels for another girl is without doubt the most horrible piece of information for someone to have to harbour. So as he gets closer I just fake a smile and pray to God that he can't tell that with one look at him I'm dying on the inside.

**Bleeding Love – Leona Lewis (Jemi)**

I don't understand how people can be so cynical. I was always taught that love was timeless and that it knows no age. If you love someone, you love them. Simple as that. But when I fell in love with a girl 3 years younger than me everything got harder. Why can't everyone see that Demi and I just love each other? Pure, true love. Age has no meaning to me when it comes to Demi Lovato, she's perfect the way she is. Yet because I'm 19 and she's only 16 people are trying to convince us that we can't be together, because she's a minor. I love her and no matter how hard they try to pull us apart. We have each other and that's all we'll ever need.

* * *

**Well that's it. Done. Finito.**

**Review please?**

**THANKS FOR READING!!**


End file.
